


A saudade que virá

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela precisava partir, Leliana entendia isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A saudade que virá

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The longing to come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624291) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 11. [I simply want to be dead.](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2422.html)

Ela tinha que partir, Leliana entendia isso. Dever era importante para ambas, já que as duas sabiam que haviam certas coisas que só elas poderiam fazer. Leliana podia entender e até aceitar isso, mesmo que isso a fizesse sofrer. Elas não mereciam esse destino depois de tudo o que tinham sofrido, mas o mundo raramente era tão justo. Neria tinha que partir, e não porque queria, mas exatamente porque não queria; ela não queria que seus dias fossem contados e tão poucos, queria a possibilidade de envelhecer com sua amada, não queria morrer debaixo da terra cercada por aquelas criaturas corrompidas. Ela estaria condenada se não partisse, e com ela todos os outros guardiões cinzentos. Então Leliana a beijou e professou seu amor de novo e de novo, sussurrando doçuras sem sentido e promessas que nenhuma delas jamais poderia cumprir, porque se precisavam se separar, queria que o que seria sua última memória juntas pelo futuro previsível fosse agradável. Neria tinha que partir, mas ela o faria sabendo que era amada e preciosa, e que quando sua missão terminasse ela teria alguém para quem voltar. Era tudo o que Leliana poderia fazer para impedir a saudade de se tornar insuportável.


End file.
